PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Markey Cancer Center (MCC) Administration provides efficient and effective administrative support to MCC's Director, Senior Leadership, Research Program Leaders, Shared Resource Facility (SRF) Directors and MCC members. The role of MCC Administration is to operationalize MCC's most critical research functions by fulfilling the following Specific Aims: 1) to accelerate the remarkable evolution of the MCC by leveraging resources and expanding MCC's infrastructure; 2) to promote the strategic planning and evaluation efforts of the MCC; and 3) to support the comprehensive basic science, clinical and cancer prevention activities of the MCC by fostering transdisciplinary and translational science. The MCC is a matrix cancer center with administrative staff providing support to 119 MCC members from 28 departments in 8 University of Kentucky colleges, with 28 faculty recruited in the last 4 years. MCC Administration leverages the expertise of its team members while operating in an innovative and efficient manner. New initiatives supported since the last grant cycle include: 1) implementing iLab Solutions (Agilent Technologies) across SRFs; 2) deploying $4.2M for new seed grant opportunities; 3) developing the ?Markey Women Strong? program in collaboration with the Markey Cancer Foundation to provide two $50,000 awards annually to female researchers in the MCC; 4) supporting a 38% increase of direct cancer-related research funding from $19.9M to $27.4M (corresponding 36% increase of total cancer-related research funding from $28.4M to $38.7M) between 2012-2017; 5) facilitating 7 successful CCSG supplement applications; 6) initiating development of 2 SRFs (Oncogenomics and Behavior and Community-Based Research); 7) providing full support for a Center of Biological Research Excellence application and funded award; 8) establishing the Department of Toxicology and Cancer Biology and the Center for Environmental and Systems Biochemistry to support research and educational efforts; 9) increasing the number of MCC Network sites from 8 in 2013 to 24 in 2017; 10) creating the MCC Research Network; 11) promoting communication throughout the MCC and catchment area with a new website and additional social media platforms; 12) fostering growth of the Clinical Research Office and creating the Clinical Research Enrollment and Development of Investigational Trials program to recognize faculty for clinical research efforts; 13) overseeing the expansion of space, including a dedicated Precision Medicine Center (PMC), a new inpatient floor with 63 additional beds and dedicated administrative space for the MCC Affiliate and Research networks; 14) planning utilization of 2 MCC research floors (50,329 sq. ft.) in the new Research Building 2, scheduled to open in 2018; 15) creating the MCC Community Outreach Program and establishing the annual Expressions of Courage event for cancer survivors; and 16) facilitating development and implementation of the 2017-2022 Strategic Plan.